Girl Meets World: They're Us
by Project NICK
Summary: "You're still gonna make mistakes; but your family and your friends that you've made along the way are gonna help you, OK?" A Cory/Shawn/Riley/Maya story
1. Brave New World

**GigGi****Girl Meets World: They're Us**

**Chapter 1 (Brave New World)**

_**Author's Note: This will be my version of some important scenes in the future holiday episode of GIRL MEETS WORLD where Shawn comes to Cory and Topanga's apartment after having been gone for a long time since Riley's birth**_

_**I don't want to spoil much about what I've learned from this episode, but I have a strong feeling that when it airs, it will be one of those heart-tugging episodes.**_

_**Anyway... Hope you enjoy the story, and also, Disney is the rightful owner of GMW**_

_**1:32 pm (had to update name problem real quick)**_

_**###############**_

At a local diner near Riley's apartment building, Shawn Hunter was thinking about his prepared speech that he was planning on giving to her "niece" and her best friend.

Right now, he was sitting in a booth, with Riley and Maya sitting across from him, both not exactly knowing what to say to the longtime best friend of Cory Matthews since childhood.

"Well..." said Shawn, clearing his throat. "Let's just get the hard stuff out of the way first, okay? What do you think of me?"

Riley and Maya looked at each other in confusion, and Shawn repeated, "Seriously, what do you think about me?"

The blonde-haired teenager sighed, and crossed her arms as she said, "Well... uh, Shawn... I honestly thought that you weren't even a real person."

"But I'm right in front of you," chuckled Shawn, trying to make the conversation a little bit light.

Maya rolled her eyes, and she said, "Well, duh, I can see that, but I never saw you once after I became Riley's best friend. Not even a picture or a letter or anything. Just stories about a guy who lived in a trailer park or something and joined a cult that-"

"Uh, Maya, stop, please," warned Riley, in a low but concerned tone since she had noticed that her uncle was looking a bit uncomfortable.

Shawn took a deep breath, and he said, "It's okay... I'm good. Just a little bit of flashback stuff."

He looked at Riley, giving her an encouraging smile as he said, "And you, Riley?"

Riley hesitated for a moment before answering, choosing to just look at Shawn for a little bit.

For some reason, she felt like they had a special connection of some kind, especially after her parents had told her and Augie so many stories about the young man who'd been their best man at their wedding, and Cory's best friend since they were kids, but it also felt impossible because she had never even seen him until just a few days ago.

"I... thought... you didn't like me..." said Riley, a sad expression on her face. "You hardly came... I only got gifts... And pictures... I just don't understand why you've been so cold to us."

Shawn started feeling sorry for her, and also mad at himself. He'd seen Cory sad plenty of times back when they were younger, but it tugged more at his heartstrings seeing the look on Cory's amazing and beautiful daughter.

"Look, Riley, I..." said Shawn, his speech coming into his mind. "I could never NOT like you... I mean, you're like Cory but with Topanga's hair... and I know so much about you."

"Like what, genius?" Maya challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm not her best friend, obviously," replied Shawn. "But I do know that her birthday is October 14th, that your brown eyes sparkle when something exciting is about to happen..."

_And here it comes, Shawnie_

"I also know how it felt to see you after you were born into this world..."

Shawn smiled, and he added, "Right about the moment when I got into a world of my own."

Riley was speechless, so he continued. "After your parents, I was the 3rd person to hold you in my arms-"

_There's that special connection, _thought Riley.

"-I'll never forget that day. It was something that changed my life, Riley..."

(FLASHBACK)

_"Look at our little angel, Cory," smiled Topanga, tears sparkling from underneath her eyes._

_Cory kissed his wife's forehead, and nodded as he looked at his new daughter that was in his arms. "Welcome to the world, Riley."_

_As for Shawn, he was sitting down in a chair that was across from them, but he was also smiling widely, with eyes sparkling as he looked at the new parents._

_"Want to hold her, Shawnie?" Cory offered, looking at his best friend._

_"M-me?" Shawn said. "Er... I-I- I don't know, uh, Cor... Why don't you let Topanga hold her again?"_

_Topanga laughed, and said, "You're not getting out of this one, Hunter. Riley already knows who we are; now it's time for her to learn who her uncle is."_

_Shawn looked at Cory, who nodded his head, and said, "If she's anything like me, Shawn, then she's going to need advice from a person like who. One who already experienced the lessons we got from the world."_

_Taking a deep breath, Shawn stood up, and as Cory placed her in his arms, the soon-to-be photographer smiled as he listened to her coo in a very cute and heartfelt tone._

_"Hey, there, Riley," said Shawn, smiling as wide as ever. "Welcome to the world... You know, it's gonna feel like you're alone, even as you grow up,but when you're not a little girl anymore... when the world has taught you how to be this special woman..._

_"You know, you're probably gonna make a whole lot of mistakes, but your family and your friends that you've made along the way are gonna help you, OK? Even though it'll seem like the world is going out of its way to teach you these hard lessons, you're gonna realize, that it's the same world that's given you your family and your friends. And you're gonna come to believe that the world's gonna protect you too."_

_Cory looked at Topanga, frowning in confusion as he said, "Wait a sec, did he just...?"_

_"Honey, please, I think we should let him be," whispered Topanga. "You told Joshua that so it could help in his world-"_

_They looked at Shawn trying to memorize this special moment, and she added, "I think it's good that Shawn is trying to be the right person in the world she's going to grow up in."_

_#################_

"Honestly, Riley, after I moved out later that day," finished Shawn, trying his best to not cry in front of the two teens. "It was partly because I wanted to actually mean something special to you in your world... But I got so focused in trying to be a better person that I didn't realize until it was too late that my world needed help of its own."

Riley and Maya looked at each other, and then, she said, "Well... Uncle Shawn... I sometimes wish that in my world, it was just me and her. But it isn't right if I don't have the people I care about helping me along every step of the way until I am ready to be on my own adventure."

Her smile grew as she added, "And, if you don't mind... I'd like you to be a part of it again, like when you said that stuff when you held me."

Shawn smiled, and nodded his head. "I'd be very happy to do that, Riley."

They got up to share a warm hug, then shook hands with each other, but just as Riley was about to say something, Maya said, "Wait a sec, just tell me one thing. Did you and Cory really make, like, a thousand bucks from a bed-and-breakfast scheme?"

Shawn laughed, and said, "Oh, my gosh, I honestly forgot about that... I still haven't gotten it back from Feeny."

Maya just chuckled, and said, "Huh, nice... What else have you done?"

Shawn crossed his arms, smiling as he saw that they were looking interested. "Okay, if I'm gonna tell stories, then we gotta order some food."

_**##############**_

_**Author's Note- I didn't want to post all the scenes in one page because i have a bad habit of writer's block from time to time. So it'll be, like, a collection of one-shot scenes about Shawn finding his place in Riley's new world ;)**_


	2. What Is Real, and What Is Not

**Girl Meets World: They're Us**

_**Author's Note: Well, I certainly didn't expect the first chapter to be so popular!**_

_**Thank you all so much, it means a lot to hear your kind reviews. Keep em coming!**_

_**Now, in the same "holiday" episode (and based on the picture of Rider Strong sitting down by Sabrina Carpenter), Shawn has a scene with Maya where they learn that there are similar things between them**_

_**#################**_

_**Chapter 2: What's Real and What Isn't**_

"I still can't believe that kid is Minkus' son," exclaimed Shawn as he and Cory entered Riley's room.

"Who, Farkle?" The two looked up to see Riley and Maya, sitting on the bench by the window.

Cory chuckled, and replied, "Yeah, uh... He popped up at the wrong window, and kind of freaked out Shawn."

"Hey, I was **not **freaked out," said Shawn, looking at Cory. "Just can't believe there's a woman out there who would... 'reproduce' with him."

Then, for some reason, both he and Maya shivered in disgust, while Cory and Riley raised their eyebrows in surprise.

"Well, it makes sense considering that we hadn't seen him for four years," shrugged Cory.

Maya frowned in confusion, and said, "But I thought you all went to the same school together."

"Well, yeah, he was there," replied Shawn. "But he was also somewhere else."

"Where?"

Cory and Shawn pointed across the room, and the photographer said, "Over there on the other side."

Riley and Maya looked at each other, both confused, and the blonde teen said, "That doesn't make sense."

Before Cory could explain it more, Riley suddenly got up, and said, "Hey, Dad, I want to show you something..."

As she led her away, Shawn stayed in the room, chuckling to himself, while Maya remained by the window. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, just thinking about the times when me and Cory were in middle school," replied Shawn, slowly coming over. "And if you and Riley will have your own adventures like we did."

Maya smirked as she raised an eyebrow, and said, "Well, we have a long way to go in order to top your high-school schemes..."

Shawn kept on chuckling, but then, he started looking around the room, and said, "Hey, um... Is there any particular reason why I haven't seen your mom or dad since I've been here?"

Maya's pleased expression went to sadness as she replied, "I don't know a lot about my dad... And my mom... She doesn't really pay all that attention to me."

Shawn took a deep breath, and sighed as he walked over to sit by her. "I know how you feel... My parents went through a divorce, so while they were doing all that stuff, I either stayed with Cory and his parents or with a teacher of mine named Mr. Turner."

Shawn paused his story as he frowned in confusion. "Huh... I didn't really see much of him either..."

Maya chuckled for a little bit, but she still looked upset. "Well, then I guess we both got sucky parents."

Shawn looked at her for a little bit, then smiled as he said, "Hey... Do you know what the difference is between me and my dad?"

Maya shook her head, so Shawn responded with, "The difference is that I would never do anything like that to my own kids... if and whenever I have kids... But my point is that as adults, me and Cory have options and choices that weren't easy for our parents to have. We decide on what is right and wrong."

He then smiled, and added, "And I got to say this before I forget... You're lucky to have a great friend like Riley in your life. If I know Cory... and I still do... then you two are going to be perfect in each other's world."

Maya smiled, her eyes just slightly sparkling, while Shawn continued his lesson for her. "And, if it happens... If there is a time in your life when people are doubting you, or if there is a giant hole inside you that you're trying to stop people from seeing.."

He sighed, closing his eyes for a bit, before he finished with, "Then, go to the people that you care about, in which I mean come right here. They'll all be there for you, especially Riley... and it might take me a while, but the first chance I get, I'll be there for you."

He offered a handshake, like they'd done before at the cafe, but to his surprise, Maya suddenly wrapped her arms around him, and gave him a warm hug.

At first, Shawn was taken by surprise, but then, he smiled, and did the same. "We'll always be there for each other..."

As they hugged, two other people watching from the doorway were smiling at the sweet scene in front of them.

"You know, Riley, even though Shawn may not have always been here physically while you were growing up," said Cory, looking at his daughter. "He was always with you in here."

He put his hand over her heart for a moment, and said, "He's gonna be with us for a very long time... (Chuckle) even though your mother might get sick of it at times, I think Shawn is coming around to actually spending more time with us when it's available."

Riley smiled, and nodded her head, understanding, as she said, "Thanks, Dad... You know, now that I've seen you with him, I see something a lot special."

"What would that be, sweetie?"

"I see us, Dad... You're me, and Riley is Shawn..."

Cory took one more look at the two counterparts, and smiled as he led Riley away from the room. "Well, your world still has a long way to go in order to grow... but with Shawn coming back, it makes the experience a whole lot better."

##################

_Author's Note: I just want to say that, although the scenes I'm writing won't exactly be a 100% similar when it airs on Disney Channel, the future ones will be made out of my own ideas that won't be seen on tv_

_So, i hope you enjoy it, and if there are any ideas that you have, please let me know. Till next time!_


	3. Breakfast Time

**Girl Meets World: They're Us**

**Chapter 3 - Breakfast Time**

##############

It was an early Saturday morning, and Riley was sleeping comfortably in her bed, smiling while dreaming about sweet things.

But then, she was woken up by her father, who shook Riley a little bit. "Sweetie, time to get up..."

A tired Riley glanced over at the nearby alarm clock, and said, "Daaaad, it's barely 7:30... on a Saturday..."

"Yeah, but it's the first one of the month," replied Cory, grinning from ear to ear. "And you know what that means?"

It took a few seconds for Riley to sit up, and say, "You don't mean..."

Cory nodded, and said, "Yep, it's our special pancake day, and I already have them ready to go, so - whoa!"

Before he could finish, his daughter grabbed him by the hand, and took him to the dining room table.

"Oh, Dad, I cannot WAIT to eat those delicious blueberry..." began Riley, but she stopped talking after seeing who was at the table.

"Riley, why did you stop?" Cory asked, learning the answer after he came in.

They were both looking at Shawn, who was happily enjoying a breakfast that was composed of toast, blueberry pancakes, and a glass of milk.

"Hey, guys," smiled Shawn, noticing his niece and his best friend. "Wow, Riley, I thought you'd be sleeping in. Isn't it Saturday?"

Before she could say anything, Cory exclaimed, "Shawn, those were my special blueberry pancakes!"

"I know, man, they were delicious!" Shawn replied. "You could have made some more, though, Cor... What about everyone else?"

Cory groaned, and he said, "There wasn't going to be anything for everyone else from me, Shawn, I made those just for me and Riley."

As a joke, Shawn frowned, and said, "Oh, so I'm not important anymore?"

Cory rolled his eyes, and said, "Of course you are, Shawnee, but understand that those pancakes were for me and Riley only, it's kind of our 'thing'..."

Shawn noticed Riley's sad expression, and he began to feel hurt. "Oh, I'm... I'm sorry, Riley, I didn't know."

"It's ok," replied Riley. "You'll just make me something else, right, Dad?"

"Yep," said Cory, nodding his head as he went to the kitchen.

As he started to cook, Riley began to twiddle her thumbs, thinking about what she'd do with her friends later that day while Shawn continued eating her pancakes.

"Ohhh, I can definitely see why you two do this every month."

Riley just smiled politely until her father put a plate of food in front of her. "And, there we go, some tasty homestyle waffles!"

"Thanks, Daddy," grinned Riley, putting on the butter and syrup.

"Hey, how come she gets more than me?" asked Shawn.

Cory looked at his best friend, and said, "You ate the special pancakes I made for her."

"Oh, so you're treating her better than you treat me?" scoffed Shawn, grinning crookedly.

Riley just giggled as she ate her food, but then, the buzz-in monitor rang out loud.

"Maya!" "Farkle!"

Shawn paused from eating his pancakes to look at Cory and say, "Hey, Cor, speaking of Minkus Jr. and Texas Boy, you give Riley the talk yet?"

"There's a talk?" said Riley, confused. "About what?"

Cory chuckled a little too much, and put his arm around Shawn, saying, "It's nothing, sweetie, you'll know when you're older."

There was suddenly a knock at the door, so as Riley went to go answer, Cory looked at Shawn, and said, "You do NOT bring that up ever again!"

"What did I do?" said Shawn, surprised.

Cory was about to say something when his best friend looked down at his shirt, and frowned. "Oh, man, I got syrup all over my shirt!"

"Well, that's what you get for eating my daughter's pancakes," exclaimed Cory.

Shawn rolled his eyes, and while he took off his shirt, Maya and Farkle had just walked in.

"You ready to go?" Farkle asked.

Riley nodded her head, saying, "Yeah, I kinda want to go back to-"

"Whoa..." said Maya, her eyes raised slightly.

As for Shawn, his shirt was off, revealing his now well-adjusted, muscular upper body, while Cory and Riley both began feeling embarrassed.

"SHAWN!" They yelled, raising their hands.

"What did I do now?!" cried Shawn.

Cory pointed behind him, and Shawn turned around to notice Maya being surprised by his muscular shape.

"Uhhh..." said Maya, not sure of what to say since this was a first for her.

Farkle looked at Shawn, and said, "Man... You are good, my friend... for now..."

Shawn didn't realize what was happening until he looked at Cory and Riley again, and he began to feel embarrassed.

"Oh, I... I'm so sorry..." He quickly went to the guest room for another shirt, leaving the others to watch Maya blink several times.

"What... the heck... happened?" said Maya, feeling like she had been in the Twilight Zone.

Farkle shook his head, and said, "I don't know, but I think I got a lot of work to do."

As they walked out of the apartment, Riley sighed, and looked at Cory. "Dad, is life going to be like this all the time?"

Her father sighed, and put an arm around her as he said, "Well, I'm not entirely sure, Riley, but I do know that if stuff like this didn't happen, our life would feel like a television show."

Riley chuckled, and said, "The hour long ones, or the half hour specials?"

"For some reason, I don't know," replied Cory. "But I'll let you know when I do."

Riley smiled, and kissed him on the cheek before they hugged, and as she went to go follow her friends, Cory closed the door just as Topanga came by him.

"What did I miss?"

Cory sighed, and replied, "I'll tell you later, my love..."


	4. To Be Continued

**Girl Meets World: They're Us**

**Chapter 4.1 - Oh, Boy (Sneak Peek)**

##############

Author's Note - _This would be one of those "to be continued" scenes that take place during the credits, so I apologize for the shortness_

As Maya, Farkle, and Riley were coming up to enter Riley's apartment place, the young Matthews said, "You know, Maya, I don't want to be rude, but I never did understand how you got a smartphone like the rest of us did."

"Oh... Um..." Maya said, feeling just a bit uncomfortable. "Well... Your dad gave it to me as a gift, along with some colored pencils. Hope it doesn't, er, feel weird ot anything."

Riley smiled, and she said, "No, I think it's sweet... He must really care about you."

"And why wouldn't he?"

"Cause you're my best friend," replied Riley, making Maya smile, as well.

However, once they got in the place, the two best friends noticed that Cory was in a current heated argument with Shawn.

"Dude, what is up with you?" exclaimed Cory. "I mean, you've been acting like this ever since I brought up-"

"Don't try to cheer me up, Cor," exclaimed Shawn, frowning. "She knew how important that day was to me!"

"Who is she?" asked Farkle, with Riley shrugging her shoulders.

Cory grabbed Shawn by the shoulders, and he said, "Shawnie, look at me, we all miss your dad and I am sure that Angela-"

"Do not say her name right now, Cor, I'm just..." exclaimed Shawn. "I'm really hurting right now."

He then reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a flask, and Riley whispered, "Oh, gosh..."

But before Shawn could consume whatever type of alcohol could be inside it, Cory snatched it out of his hands, and sasaid, "Hey, hey, hey, don't do this, Shawn, come on, I know what your father might have felt like. There was this one moment I shared with Maya-"

"Oh, so now you're being with her, Cor?" exclaimed Shawn, who was actually just a tiny bit drunk. "She isn't your responsibility!"

"Shawn, I am a father!" Cory cried. "And Maya's the greatest friend my daughter could ever have-"

"But you are not HER father!" yelled Shawn. "Doesn't she have her own dad to do stuff with?"

"No, I don't..."

Shawn let out a victorious laugh, and said, "Haha, see? Even Maya said... Wait, what...?"

Cory and Shawn turned to look at the doorway, seeing Riley with her friends.

Maya took a deep breath, and said, "I don't have... a dad like Riley does..."

Before anyone could say anything, Maya suddenly walked away, and both Farkle and Riley were about to go after her, but Cory said, "No, I can take care of her..."

Before leaving, he gave Shawn an ugly look of disgust, and after he left the apartment, Riley and Farkle looked at each other, then at Shawn, who decided to take some medicine to get rid of his drunkness.

"You think she'll be okay?" Farkle asked, looking at Riley.

She was about to say something when they heard the sound of lightning flashing outside, followed by the arrival of rain falling down, so she said, "I just hope she has an umbrella."

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Everything Is Better

**Girl Meets World: They're Us**

**Chapter 4.2 (Everything is Better)**

_Previously on GIRL MEETS WORLD..._

"I'm not that tall," retorted Maya, after seeing Cory push back some books on the top shelf.

So, he ducked down to push some other books, but it was the ones on the 4th shelf, which showed him a different view. "Really?"

Cory sighed, and he went up to the 2nd shelf, which had Maya smiling up at him.

"How ya doin?"

############

"You got me a phone?"

"And I also got you these," added Cory, handing her a set of colored pencils. "You let me know everything that's going on with Riley, and if something beautiful ever happens, paint me a picture."

#################

"You're not HER father, Cory," exclaimed Shawn. "She has one of her own to do stuff with-"

"No, I don't," interrupted Maya, causing Shawn to become silent.

A few moments later, she ran outside, with Cory going after her as Riley and Farkle were left alone with Shawn.

###########

Thunder began to flash as Cory opened up his umbrella, searching around New York City for his daughter's best friend.

"Maya!" cried Cory. "Maya, where are you?!"

"Mr. Matthews?" Cory turned around, seeing Maya, who was dripping wet.

"Oh, honey, come here," replied the young teacher, bringing Maya by his side as they entered the subway.

A few minutes later, they were settling down on a bench, with Cory shaking off the water on his umbrella while Maya dried herself off with a towel.

"Thanks, Mr. Matthews," replied Maya, smiling a little bit. "I guess I didn't know how to react right."

Cory sighed, and he said, "You know, I'm sure Shawn would have done the same thing."

Maya frowned in confusion. "But I thought he was the one who was drinking."

"Well... It's not entirely his fault," replied Cory. "See, um... One time, during our senior year at high school, I convinced him to drink some whiskey with me at this party we were at. Later on, after I decided never to do it again, we learned that Shawn had been drinking for a week. And it was because drinking is, unfortunately, a bad habit in his family."

Maya remembered Shawn mentioning his dad, but she also remembered him mentioning somebody else. "And Angela?"

Cory sighed, and he said, "Well, in a few days from now, it would have been the 'day' that Shawn and Angela told each other 'I love you', but..."

###############

"She never answered me back," finished Shawn. "It's been like this for a while now."

Riley couldn't help but feel sorry for her uncle after hearing this story. "Is that why you drank... that... and yelled at Maya?"

Shawn hung his head in silence for a moment before saying, "That was the 2nd most dumbest thing I ever did to a special girl in my life... I didn't mean it at all, Riley, I really think she's a great person to have as a best friend."

"But why did you yell that stuff about my dad not being her dad?"

############

"Well... It's complicated," replied Cory. "He's had a lot of father figures in his life, and unfortunately, his real dad died of a heart attack during our freshman year in college."

Maya nodded her head, understanding, and asked, "So... Is he seeing deja-vu or something?"

Cory replied, "You could put it that way, I guess... I mean, what came out of his mouth wasn't from the real him, it was cause of alcoholism."

############

"And I hope to apologize to Maya after your dad finds her," said Shawn, no longer drunk but now feeling regret.

Riley smiled, and to Shawn's surprise, she gave him a hug. "What's this for?"

"For being an important person in my life," replied Riley. "And I know that if I ever make mistakes in this world..."

##############

"You'll be the one to help me fix them," added Maya, also hugging Cory.

The young teacher smiled, and continued to hold onto her for a while longer.

###########

_A few days later..._

"All right, who's ready to go?" Riley said, who was dressed for the beach. "Come on, Mom is already in the car!"

"I'm ready, Riley," replied Auggie, who went racing out the door with a kid-sized shovel and bucket.

She chuckled, going after him to make sure he didn't hurt himself... while Maya, who was covering her bathing suit with a robe, was about to leave herself when someone stopped her for a moment.

"Wait, um... About what happened... I didn't mean for you to run out-"

Maya smiled, and said, "It's fine... I understand, really... Cory said you would have done the same thing."

Shawn laughed a little before saying, "Huh... He certainly has a point... So, are you okay? Are we cool?"

Maya raised an eyebrow while smiling, and she said, "I'll be fine... And, uh, maybe a long time ago, you were the cool person, but now that role belongs to me."

Still chuckling, Maya left the apartment while Shawn chuckled nervously before saying, "Oh, no... Please don't let me end up like Minkus..."

_**Author's Note: In the next chapter, you'll see what happens when Riley goes on her first movie 'just friends' date with Lucas... She makes Cory promise her that he won't interfere, but there's always someone else ;)**_


	6. Movie Date

**Girl Meets World: They're Us**

_**Chapter 5 (Movie Night)**_

_Author's Note: Thanks for all the positive reviews I've received for this story. I plan to return to my other one at some point, but I've enjoyed making this story._

_##############_

_Previously on GIRL MEETS WORLD_

"Okay, Riley," said Cory, who was assigning partners for a project. "You'll be paired with-"

He paused after noticing his daughter look at Lucas from across the tables, and said, "No!"

After the bell rang, Cory saw Lucas walk up to him, with the teacher saying, "Why'd you have to go here?"

#################

While Topanga was cleaning out the closet in the master bedroom, Cory was busy watching the television.

"Why don't they do reunions anymore?" exclaimed the history teacher. "I mean, they post reruns year after year after year-"

Suddenly, he was interrupted by the sight of Riley about to head out the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Cory, a stern look on his face. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Riley paused to stare at her father for a moment before going over to give him a hug.

_(Audience- Awwww...)_

After they finished, Riley looked up at him, and said, "Now, remember, Dad, you promised that you would trust me with this. It's just me and Lucas spending, like, almost two hours watching that new superhero movie."

"I know, honey," said Cory. "But since I'm your father, it's my job to worry about stuff like this... and that you're not my little girl anymore..."

He paused to take a deep breath, and added, "Now go and have fun before I flood the living room."

Riley chuckled before kissing his cheek goodbye as she went out the apartment, while Cory went to the kitchen to put away the food from dinner.

##############

A few minutes later, the young man was looking through a scrapbook of memories when he heard Topanga approaching him.

"A trip down memory lane?"

Cory sighed, looking at pictures of him with her, Shawn, and his parents, along with Eric, Jack, Mr. Turner, and so many more.

"It's just hard to believe that she's getting more into her own new world," sighed Cory.

Topanga sat next to him, and said, "Well, if she's anything like you, then she probably won't have a relationship until 10th grade."

Cory looked at her, and said, "Hey, I told you why I had trouble, and second, Riley hasn't even known her as long as we've known each other."

Topanga chuckled, and said, "Well, let's just appreciate the time that we have right now cause it's a long way until she's a senior... going through college applications..."

Cory looked at a framed photo of him and a three-year-old Riley with Snoopy at Knott's Berry Farm, and he sobbed, "I'm losing my baby!"

_(Audience- Hahahahaha...)_

"Aw, come here, Donny Francisco," laughed Topanga as she put her arms around him.

Suddenly, she looked around as if someone was missing, and she said, "Hey, where is Shawn?"

Cory replied, "Oh, uh, she said something about taking Maya out for something fun since Riley was busy..."

################

"Are you SURE my dad didn't send you?" Riley asked, looking at her uncle with a raised eyebrow.

"Whoa, easy, buddy," said Maya, holding her back. "He's just taking me to see the zombie movie."

"The one that's rated R?" Lucas asked.

Both Shawn and Maya chuckled, and said, "Yeah..."

So, as the two guys got in line for the tickets, Maya pulled Riley aside, and said, "So, how did your dad feel about this?"

"He was fine with it," replied the young girl. "Gave me this as a good luck charm."

Maya looked at her best friend, not really noticing any difference with her. "What?"

"His jean jacket," exclaimed Riley, waving her arms around. "He gave it to Mom a few days after they were going out."

Maya nodded her approval, and just then, Shawn and Lucas walked over.

"Enjoy your movie," said Shawn, as he watched Riley and Lucas enter the theater.

##############

While Topanga was with Auggie, helping him go to bed, Cory was looking at a picture of him with Eric, which had been taken by Topanga a few days after the two brothers had fought over Cory not doing stuff with him anymore.

_"You shut me out of your life a long time ago... We used to do stuff together, and now we don't..."_

Now that he was thinking about it, Cory felt like he needed to spend time with Eric again... If Shawn was able to come back into their lives, then the same could happen with Eric.

"Well, here I go," replied Cory, going over to the apartment phone, but he stopped after hearing the doorbell ring. "Huh, that's weird..."

Going over to it, he opened the door, and was very surprised to see who was there.

"Hey, welcome to... whoa... oh, my gosh..."

############

While Riley and Lucas were watching the superhero movie, Shawn and Maya were now entering the theater to watch the zombie movie.

"Ho, ho, wait a minute, partner," said the security guard, in front of the booth doors, looking at Maya with a stern look. "She's not old enough for this."

"But I already have a ticket," replied Maya.

The cop smirked, and said, "Don't care, sweetheart, it's for those 18 and up, and you look like you're in high school still."

Maya was about to say something when Shawn said, "You know what, forget it... We'll go somewhere else."

As they walked away, the young blonde frowned. "But you paid for those tickets!"

"Eh, money's not really important to me," shrugged Shawn. "Let's just go see something else."

He began to walk to the room where the superhero movie was, but Maya stopped him. "No, then Riley and Lucas will think that we're spying on them... Oooh, I know where to go!"

#################

A few moments later, the two of them were walking back to the apartment building, both eating out of ice cream bowls.

"So, where does your girlfriend fit into your world?" asked Maya, looking up at Shawn.

He looked at her in confusion, and she added, "Your girl, Angela, moved to Europe a long time ago... You mentioned her several times."

"Ohhh... Well..." said Shawn, sighing. "We're sort of taking a break... Remember this, Maya, long distance relationships suck big time."

As they entered the building, Maya said, "Well, sucks for her... She don't know what she is missing out on."

Shawn chuckled, and replied, "Yeah, but I stopped worrying about it after I said goodbye. Besides, now I have you and Riley in my world, so everything works out."

Maya blushed a little, secretly pleased with the fact that Shawn and Cory were basically her father figures, and continued to listen to Shawn say his stories.

But then, when they finally entered the Matthews apartment, they heard Cory ask, "Oh, hey, guys, how'd it go?"

Shawn was about to answer when he suddenly saw the person sitting next to Cory. "What are you doing here?"

##############

"Thanks, Lucas," smiled Riley.

"No problem," said Lucas. "Hey, that's a pretty cool jacket."

Riley giggled, and she replied, "Oh, yeah, it was my dad's jacket. Like a passing of the torch stuff."

As he began to walk her home, Lucas said, "Well, I'm sure it must feel like an honor."

"Well, if it helped my parents, then I'm okay with it," replied Riley. "Besides, I get to keep a piece of him with me."

#############

Maya, confused, asked, "Okay, uh, Mr. Matthews, who else do I not know about?"

She was referring to the person standing next to Cory, who said, "Okay, er... Maya, this is..."

_Author's Note: To Be Continued ;-) _


	7. Untold Secrets

**Girl Meets World: They're Us**

_**Chapter 6 (Untold Secrets, Part 1)**_

_**################**_

_**(Flashback)**_

_**As Shawn left the hospital room in order for Cory and Topanga to spend some momentary special time with their daughter, he walked towards the cafeteria so that he could get some decent food for him and them.**_

_**While waiting in line, he was about to move up when someone accidentally bumped into him.**_

_**"Oh, my goodness, I... I'm so sorry," apologized the young woman, who was also holding a baby in her arms.**_

_**Shawn smiled, and said, "Oh, it's okay, miss, I'm just, ah... my head is everywhere right now."**_

_**The woman smiled, and asked, "You a father?"**_

_**"Me? Oh, no, not yet," replied Shawn, smiling. "My best friend just had his first daughter a few moments ago."**_

_**"Well, congrats to him," replied the young woman. "I'm sure his wife will be an awesome mother."**_

_**Shawn looked at her baby, which was wrapped in blankets, and had some cute-looking clothes on. "You a first time too?"**_

_**"Oh, no, I'm here for my sister," laughed the woman. "This is my little angel. Already a year old. Her name is M-"**_

_**Before she could finish the sentence, Cory suddenly popped out of nowhere, and exclaimed, "Shawn, come on, I gotta show you something!"**_

_**"Okay, okay, I'm coming," replied Shawn, who began to go after him, but paused t look at the young woman. "Oh, and good luck with your daughter. I hope you two share some special time together."**_

_**The young woman smiled, and said, "Thanks, Shawn... [He gives a confused look] Your buddy just said it a while ago."**_

_**##########**_

(Present Time)

"Hello, Shawn, it's been a long time."

Cory, Maya, Lucas, and Riley all looked at the young photographer, who said, "It's certainly felt like it... Sir..."

He was looking at (and speaking to) Sergeant Major Alvin Moore, who was in the US Military, and also Angela's dad.

As they shook hands, Shawn tried holding in his emotions while saying, "So, how is... How's she been?"

The military man said, "I'll get to her soon, Shawn... I'm just dropping by because I'm recruiting for new people at the university across the block from here."

"Oh, geez," whispered Cory, suddenly getting flashbacks of him going through that process at Penbrook College.

Alvin looked at Cory, smiling, and said, "Good to see you, Mr. Matthews. I'll always remember you when you took most of your friends to eat fast food in between training."

Cory chuckled nervously while Maya and Riley looked surprised, with Maya saying, "Wow, nice one, Mr. Matthews!"

"Yeah, well... Don't try it..."

Mr. Moore suddenly turned his attention to Maya, and said, "I can see you've been... busy... with adjusting to my daughter's departure."

Maya looked confused, but not until Shawn blushed while saying, "Oh, no, no... Uh, she's not my kid... I mean, well, I'm not the blood father, sir, just a good friend.."

Shawn looked at Cory for help, so the history teacher replied, "Actually, sir, Maya is the best friend of my daughter, Riley."

Alvin watched as Riley stood by her dad, which made him smile. "You're a spitting image of your father, sweetheart... But with your mom's hair."

"Er, thanks... Sir..." said Riley, feeling a bit awkward, and gave a salute that made Shawn roll his eyes.

"Like father, like daughter..."

Alvin turned to Cory, and asked, "Has she inherited any other... particular traits?"

Cory laughed a little before saying, "Well, not a hundred percent, but she reminds me of Eric from time to time."

Shawn chuckled a little too loudly, as if to get his attention, so Mr. Moore turned to look at him, saying, "All right, Shawn, I know... She's doing fine."

"Well, that's good," smiled Shawn, who then frowned as he added, "At least someone was able to tell me."

Angela's father frowned in confusion. "I thought you two were both keeping in touch."

Shawn shook his head. "Not for a few years, sir... I just thought she moved on... that's what I'm trying to do."

Suddenly, there was a slight tension in the room, so Cory cleared his throat, and said, "Um, Riley, Lucas, why don't we go out to see a movie or something?"

"But, Dad, we just came back from the-"

"Well, then, I'll take you two to the subway or something. Come on, let's go!"

Riley simply giggled as her dad led them out of the apartment, and a moment later, Shawn said, "Uh, maybe you should go too, Maya..."

He noticed her look of concern, so he said, "It's okay, really, just some adult business... I'll be fine."

She nodded her head, and as she left the apartment, Angela's father said, "You sure you're not the dad?"

Shawn shook his head. "No, I'm not... I'm just making sure she doesn't end up getting into a hole that rips her apart and sends her into some kind of cult."

Then, the 32-year-old photographer said, "Okay, sir, where should we begin?"


	8. Untold Secrets Part II

**Girl Meets World: They're Us**

_Chapter 7 (Untold Secrets, Part 2)_

_[Flashback]_

_"I'm here, I'm here," exclaimed Eric Matthews, running into Cory and Topanga's room at the hospital. "Oh, hiya, Shawn, ok, where's the baby?"_

_Topanga laughed, and as she turned little Riley around in order for Eric to see her, Cory's older brother took a deep breath._

_"Oh, gosh... I'm finally an uncle," said Eric._

_Topanga chuckled, and she said, "Eric, I'd like you to meet Riley."_

_The oldest son of Alan Matthews picked up little Riley, putting her in his arms, and as she cooed in sleepy happiness, Eric sobbed, "Oh, man, this is beautiful..."_

_Cory and Shawn chuckled, and then, the new father said, "Hey, Shawnie, who was that woman you were talking to in the cafeteria?"_

_"Huh? Oh, not anybody special, just a friendly mother who wanted to talk to someone."_

_"Well, that sounds nice," smiled Cory. "What was her girl's name?"_

_Shawn shrugged his shoulders. "I... Er... I don't know... But I think it was-"_

_"Mr. Hunter?" Cory and Shawn turned around, and saw the woman that Cory had just been talking about._

_"You dropped your wallet," replied the young mother, handing it to him._

_Shawn smiled, and said, "Thanks... Sorry for running away like that..."_

_"Oh, no, it's fine, don't worry," said the young woman. "I'll see you around, hopefully..."_

_"I'd like that," smiled Shawn, and as she walked away _

_###########_

As Cory led Maya, Riley, and Lucas to a nearby restaurant, he noticed that the little blonde was looking worried about something.

"Hey, don't worry, Shawn knows what he's doing," said Cory, smiling down at her. "He'll be fine."

Not wanting to ruin the night for anyone, Maya nodded her head, and she said, "Sooooo... Why are we going in here?"

As the four of them entered the restaurant, Cory said, "Well, it reminds me of a place that I used to hang out at back in my hometown..."

Looking around, the teacher said, "I mean, it has almost everything, from food and arcade games to darts and a pool table..."

"Yeah, I'm gonna be shooting some darts," replied Maya, heading away from them.

As they sat in a booth, Riley looked at her father, and asked, "You sure Shawn is gonna be okay, Dad?"

Cory nodded his head, and replied, "Yes, Riley, he will... I know him better than anyone, and nothing can change him, just like nothing can change between me and your mother."

Before Riley could reply to that, they were approached by their waitress. "Hey, everyone, you ready to order?"

Cory looked up at the young woman, and said, "Well, no, not yet cause one is still not through with darts... But I'll start off our drinks with-"

However, he stopped halfway when a _whoosh_ of memories flashed in his mind.

_Snow... Rain... Warmth... Fear... Falcon..._

"Daddy?" Riley said, a bit concerned.

Lucas cleared his throat, and said, "Um, I'll have a Diet Fizz, miss..."

The waitress nodded, and looked at Riley, who said, "Er, me and my dad will both have strawberry lemonade."

When she walked away, Riley and Lucas looked at Cory, who suddenly said, "Um... Thanks, sweetie... I thought... I saw..."

################

"What are you, crazy?" Shawn exclaimed.

Alvin sighed, and replied, "I'm not talking forever, Shawn. Remember why she even came to Europe?"

Shawn nodded his head. "Yeah, to spend time with you..."

"Yes, but now it's almost ten years since then," replied Sgt. Moore. "She's had plenty of time with me, and not enough with you."

Before Shawn could say something else, the sergeant put his hand on the young man's shoulder. "My daughter is hurting, Shawn. I know you love her... Go and bring her here. Take her out of Europe."

The photographer walked over to the window, looking out in the night sky, thinking of certain memories.

"Every time I run off somewhere to find something, it causes pain to someone else I care about... Jack, John, Cory, Dad... Angela... and even Riley..."

Shawn then looked back at Alvin, and said, "Well, if I'm going to Europe to bring Angela to a new home, then I'm bringing MY family with me this time."

###########

"Man, this food is delicious," chuckle Maya as she bit into her hamburger.

Cory chuckled while eating one of his tacos, and replied, "Told you, they got everything here."

Riley was about to say something when she looked at someone that was approaching them, saying instead, "No kidding."

"Ladies! Lucas... Mr. Matthews!" Farkle said, approaching the booth. "This is a surprise!"

"Same here, Farkle," replied Cory. "Come on, why don't you join us?"

As the young brainiac sat next to Lucas, Riley said, "Um... Dad, you remember that girl from earlier yet?"

Cory chuckled nervously, and said, "It's kind of a long story, Riley... Maybe we should wait until we're home so-"

"Hey, everyone!" Cory's eyes nearly popped out as he saw Topanga approaching them.

As Riley looked at his father, he said, "Oh, this can't be happening..."

**Author's Note (TO BE CONTINUED)**


	9. New Changes

Girl Meets World: They're Us

_Chapter 8 - The Past Returns_

"Sooo... Uh... What brings you down here, hun?" Cory asked, looking at his wife.

Before she could reply, a little girl came over to the table, holding a tray of their ordered drinks. "Ta-da!"

Everyone smiled at her, and watched as the waitress from earlier returned, who said, "Elizabeth, I told you to wait in the play room."

"But I wanted to help, Mommy," replied Elizabeth, who was 5-years-old.

When he learned that she was a mom, Cory sighed in relief, thinking that he was glad that he wouldn't have a repeat of what happened before.

"Oh, by the way, it's good to see you again, Cory... And you too, Topanga."

Topanga smiled, but looked confused as she said, "I'm sorry...?"

"Remember, that field trip?" The waitress replied. "At the snow lodge?"

"Lauren?" Everyone turned to the door to see Shawn suddenly walk in, with Cory groaning.

"What are you doing to me, universe?!"

Riley patted him on the back as Shawn came over, adding, "Wow, it's really been a long time... Hey, good thing it's not raining in here cause your jacket was-"

Suddenly, Cory got up, and dragged Shawn to the exit of the restaurant while Topanga sat in her husband's spot.

"Sooo... Who are you?" Maya asked.

"Well, I'm an old friend of Cory and Topanga's," replied Lauren. "They took this senior trip up to a snow lodge I used to work at."

Then, she asked, "So, I'm guessing those two still have their _thing?"_

Topanga chuckled, and nodded her head, saying, "Yes, they still do."

###################

Later that night, while Topanga, Riley and Auggie were sleeping, Cory and Shawn were talking about Lauren in the living room.

"Topanga's not mad at you, is she?"

Cory shook his head. "No, thank goodness... Last time she was upset about this, it was when..."

###############

_Topanga: I forgive you... I forgive you for talking to her all night, I can even forgive you for kissing her, but going out with her... I can't forgive you for that_

_Corey: You told me to topanga... you told me to see how i felt!_

_Topanga: and you listened..._

_################_

"I'm sure that won't happen again," replied Shawn. "Cor, relax, please, you saw her daughter. Lauren has a family of her own. You do, too... What's there for you to worry about?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe that she might still have feelings for me?!"

Shawn couldn't help but chuckle as he said, "Okay, maybe that letter she wrote had a LOT of passion in it, but come on, look at what you two have now. I'm sure you two wouldn't do anything stupid to mess it up."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and while going to answer it, Shawn added, "And it's not like you're gonna see her again, right?"

But then, when Shawn opened it, there was Lauren, who was holding Cory's wallet, so he said, "Okay, maybe I was wrong."

Cory walked over to her, saying, "Um, thanks, Lauren..."

"No problem," smiled Lauren. "And, by the way, your daughter is really beautiful."

Cory smiled back, suddenly feeling relaxed, and replied, "Thanks... Yours, too..."

"Well, thank you," said Lauren. "And I think she's probably missing me, so... Goodnight, you two..."

As she left, Cory stared at the door for a moment, remembering when an imaginary version of her appeared in a nightmare he had, with her representing the places he'd never go or the women he'd be with.

"Daddy? You okay?"

Cory turned around, seeing his daughter, who looked concerned but also tired.

"Yeah, I'm fine," smiled Cory, putting an arm around her gently. "But I think we both need to get some sleep..."

As they walked away, Shawn began getting comfortable on the couch/pull-away bed when he noticed something near the door.

"Huh?" He went over to get it, seeing that it was a pink letter envelope, and as he sat back down, Shawn noticed his name was printed on the front in cursive writing.

"Should I open it?" thought Shawn, but then, he yawned, and said, "Eh, it can wait... I've had enough drama for one day..."

########################

As Lauren got into the elevator, she hummed a song to herself until she heard a voice say, "That's really sweet."

She jumped a little bit, but relaxed after seeing that it was just the blonde girl who was with Cory and the others.

"Oh, my... Thanks... Maya, right?"

The 13-year-old nodded, and said, "Yep..."

##############

A few days later, around 7, Maya entered the apartment to walk with Riley to school, but was surprised to see Shawn packing up a suitcase.

"Going on vacation, hot shot?" asked Maya.

Shawn chuckled, and he said, "I wish... Um, actually, I'm leaving to Europe for a few days."

When he said that, Maya became surprised, but then, Shawn added, "Oh, no, no, not like that... I'm not leaving you guys forever, like before, it's just something that I have to do..."

She remembered Angela's father visiting on that one night, and said, "Well, if it means getting her back... then you should go."

"Thanks, Maya," smiled Shawn. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

As he zipped up the suitcase, Maya asked, "Wait... Aren't you going to say goodbye?"

Shawn shook his head. "I hardly ever say goodbye, Maya... If I say that to someone, then it means GOOD BYE... except for this one time... So, I just tell them-"

"See you later?" Cory replied, as he, Auggie, and Riley came into the living room. "Haha, you didn't think you would rush off so soon like before, did you?"

The youngest Matthews child gave Shawn a hug, and said, "Have fun, Uncle Shawnie... Bring me back something cool!"

"Well, I'll see what I can do, little guy," said Shawn.

As for Riley, she asked him, "Promise you'll come back?"

Shawn nodded, and said, "I promise... There's still a lot of stuff for ME to teach YOU that HE cannot."

"Oh, great," said Cory, rolling his eyes.

Then, after Riley hugged Shawn, he looked at Maya, and said, "You know, I got something for you to do..."

Reaching into his pocket, the photographer pulled out a seashell, and handed it to her. "Take care of that while I'm gone, okay?"

Maya nodded her head, and shook his hand, saying, "See you soon."

Riley walked over to her, and smirked as she said, "Do you even like those things?"

"I like THIS one," retorted Maya, while Riley laughed as they went to school.

Cory smiled, remembering where the shell was from, but just before Shawn could leave, he noticed something under the couch.

"Hey, Shawnie, you forgot this!" He was a little surprised to see that it was a letter. "Did Mr. Moore leave this for you?"

Taking it out of Cory's hands before he could think of some kind of love scheme, Shawn said, "I don't know... Maybe... You'll find out when I want to tell you what it says, okay?"

Cory just nodded his head, and with a smile, he said, "A fast goodbye, then?"

Shawn laughed, and said, "You're still freaking nuts, Cor... We'd have to say goodbye for an hour."

The two best friends gave each other a hug, and after Shawn left, Auggie asked, "Why didn't he tell you who wrote it?"

"Well... It's a long story, Auggie..."

#################

As he sat in his spot on the train, Shawn tapped his fingers on the arm rest, while he looked at the letter on his lap, deciding on whether to open it or not.

After a few minutes, he took a deep breath, and said, "You're gonna be fine... This isn't like Cory and Topanga... I'm sure it's not even that special."

But after opening it, and taking his time to read all off it, including the name of the writer, Shawn had eyes as big as ping-pong balls, and he said, "Oh, my gosh..."


End file.
